Text Message
by xryuchan27
Summary: Tsuna received a strange message from an anonymous number. Who could it be? Two-shot
1. Text Message

**Published Date: **April 20, 2010**  
Pairings: **Hibari x Tsuna (hinted Yamamoto x Gokudera)**  
Rating: **General**  
Word Count: **652

**Author's Rambles: **Okay. This story is pure PWP. I don't know how this came up but I only read a few quotes sent to me by my friends on my mobile phone. So I guess I got a tiny bit of idea from it…? Haha.

**Keywords: **[**Bold**] is text messages; [_Italic_] is the thoughts. All righty?

**Summary:** Tsuna received a strange message from an anonymous number. Who could it be?

**Text Message**

Tsuna is sprawled on top of his yellow covered bed, dangling his feet up in the air while happily playing around with the contraption on his hands.

It was a mobile phone he bought after receiving his recent monthly salary a few days ago. The brunet had searched high and lows for a normal job to earn a decent amount of money without the help of a certain at-home tutor two months ago.

He saved all his earnings he got from his work (and also his weekly allowance a week before he got employed) in his piggybank from his old stocks hidden inside his closet full of random (and possibly strange) things.

Tsuna slightly jumped from surprise when a loud "YOSHE!" sound came from his phone; he was too shocked he almost dropped his phone.

He flipped open his orange colored phone with black dots painted on the front to see a strange message flashed on the screen with no number attached to it. Upon reading it, Tsuna flushed a deep shade of red.

_W-what… what was that message just now? I wonder who sent it. I don't know whose number this is._

Too shocked to think of any possible people who could sent him the message, Tsuna flipped his phone closed, placed it gently on his bedside table and went to sleep before Reborn himself _makes_ him go to sleep.

The next morning, Tsuna woke up just in time his at-home tutor wakes him up Vongola style.

Making sure that his student is fully awake and ready for another day of an adventurous day at school, Reborn tested him by throwing sharp knives he took out of nowhere and straight at his student whereas he has successfully dodged mostly all of them. Reborn smirked, guess all those Spartan training has been paid off. But Tsuna will always be Tsuna – still gaping wide-eyed at the knives he had evaded moments ago that had hit straight to the wall.

"Hurry up and get ready to school, Dame-Tsuna."

And Dame-Tsuna did as that.

Tsuna arrived to school early than the usual time, probably because there was no one to make him late this time.

"Hey Tsuna! You're early today!"

The ace of the baseball team, Yamamoto, was the first one to greet the brunet once he entered the classroom with his trademark smile seeing as Tsuna's other two friends were busy fighting like cats and dogs behind the star player.

As Tsuna took his seat by the window on the second to the last row, pushing the silver haired teen aside and completely ignored the squawk from the teen when he was _gently_ pushed to Yamamoto's direction, Ryu approached the brunet and leaned behind on the desk across from the brunet's, crossing her arms against her chest.

"How are you coping with your new phone, ne, Tsunayoshi?"

"Well, I'm slowly getting a hang of it. Oh, that reminds me, do you guys know whose number this belongs to?"

Tsuna showed his phone with the number that was attached to the flash message he had received last night to his friends. Yamamoto and Gokudera leaned in close to see the unfamiliar set of numbers.

Gokudera gave a thoughtful look first before apologizing to Tsuna that he doesn't know the owner of the number whereas the baseball star player only laughed hooking his arms to the silver haired teen's shoulder (earning a earful shriek from the short-tempered teen) saying that he doesn't know the number either.

Tsuna smiled at how the two became close, and then turned to face the girl across from him. He tilted his head to the side in slight curiosity when the girl was giving him a I-know-what-you-did-last-summer smile and quietly went back to her seat like nothing happened when the teacher came in.

_What was _that _all about…?_

**I didn't know you followed anyone's advice.**

**Shut up herbivore.**

Review plz? =w=


	2. Ti Amo

**Pairings: **OC x Hibari (hinted 1827)

**Word Count:** 629

**Summary: **The love matchmaker of hell had given the cloud guardian a challenge. But would he actually do it?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR except Fujiwara Ryu. She's one of my brain babies so don't kidnap her or she'll kill you.

**Ti Amo**

Hibari Kyoya has been glaring down at his phone for the past fifteen minutes silently arguing with his self about whether to call a certain someone or not.

After having someone as that transfer student girl to easily read him like a book by just one look at him, he's been feeling more irritated and edgy whenever she's with him, the very existence of his problems: Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_You like him, don't you? I can see it._

Like…? That pathetic of an herbivore who wimps out in every dangerous situations he's in (except for the fact that he can be extremely strong when he's protecting his friends)? What nonsense! The words 'like' or 'love' doesn't even exist in his vocabulary.

_You're just denying the fact that you actually do._

The prefect let out an irritated scowl upon remembering the events that had happened yesterday. The same exact reason why he's been feeling all weird since morning; he hasn't been able to do his usual patrolling properly too and left the dirty work to Kusakabe instead.

"Stop fretting and just go for it, why don't you?"

A feminine voice spoke in front of him. It was that transfer student that always trail behind Sawada Tsunayoshi since the first day she came in to the school. Her name was Fujiwara Ryu.

Hibari twitched, flipped off his phone and hid it inside one of the drawers of his table, then looked up at the girl who was grinning down at him.

"Why are you here?" he scowled.

The girl pouted but gave him a wide smile nonetheless, "Can't I visit a friend in need?"

"…"

"Well, actually, I was walking around and I passed by the Disciplinary Committee room, so I thought I'd say hi." The girl said, looking around the room, touching things here and there, ignoring the fiery glare from the prefect.

"You've done what you wanted so leave."

Ryu, who was reading a book she took from the shelves, turned to look at the scowling prefect and gave him a knowing smile, "You're so cute, Mister Prefect. I didn't know you could be this adorable when you're in deep thought."

At that, Hibari turned red and a dark aura is slowly emitting from him but unlike almost all of the students in Namimori is afraid of the prefect, Fujiwara Ryu is not afraid of anything and that includes the President of the Disciplinary Committee, who is now in a very bad mood.

"Why don't you just do it? Go ahead and call him. It's not like something will happen from just staring at your phone all day long, yanno." Ryu shrugged, putting back the book on the shelf, she then walked towards the prefect's table and crossed her arms to her chest, definitely looking down at him like he's some insect.

"I thought the almighty Hibari Kyoya does not hesitate?"

And that was the last straw; Hibari grabbed his phone from the drawers and punched letters of his phone's keypad. The girl proudly smiled and left the room.

'_He can be dame as Tsunayoshi when it comes to love.' _She thought as she closed the door and ventured toward Tsunayoshi's home.

Meanwhile at Sawada residence, Tsuna was found sprawled atop his bed, playing with his brand new phone when a loud "YOSHE!" was heard from the contraption. It was so loud that he almost dropped it.

It was a message from an unknown number. He flipped his phone open and blushed at the contents of the message.

'_W-what… what was that message just now? I wonder who sent it. I don't know whose number this is.'_

He flipped his phone closed, turned off the lights and went to bed.

.

.

.

**From: +63095051014**

**To: +63014301827**

**Message: Ti Amo**

**End**

_Ti Amo = I love you_

I just found this in my external hard drive when I was looking around through my folders.

**THIS IS A SHAMELESS ADVERTISEMENT! **-

If you like yaoi and KHR so much, you guys should check out my scanlation group!

** moi-xryu . livejournal . com (slash) profile **(don't forget to remove the spaces)

Ciao~


	3. Author's Notes

**Author's notes.**

I didn't realize that the chapters were jumbled up or it's because I haven't uploaded a chapter in for a year that I've forgotten how to operate it... or something.

Anyway! This story is finished! I'm not gonna "update it soon" or whatever. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts.. nanana~

Bye~


End file.
